User talk:Funnysky21
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Air Bubble page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoseXinh (Talk) 03:10, November 13, 2012}} Hi! Next time when you create a page, remember create it in Rai for season 1 to 4 and in Nick for season 5 and 6 :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:48, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I saw your message on RoseXinh's talkpage. To create a header on visual mode, where it says Normal Text in the top toolbar, click down on the arrow and choose the header you want. If you want to do it from source mode, type it like this without the spaces = =here= = :) If it's heading three or four, just add the amount the heading says. For example, if it's header three, add three ='s instead of two. Hope this helps :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:32, April 25, 2013 (UTC) The headings? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Making sure you have good information source before creating a page. Nobody is that free to check and revert your bad edits. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:39, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Even the specials are the re-do version of the original one, does not mean everything is the same. You can check out a part of the rule written on the wiki activity right board, well, mostly everything will be written on Rai in 4 first seasons, and follow Nick in later seasons. So if that spell is not available in Rai, does not need to create page for it in Nick or 4Kids. About line, I'm not quite sure what do you mean, but I guess you can use the heading box. It said "Content/Text", then click on the mirror-tic black triangle, you'll see the header, then choose the properly one. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) You have done a great job. You earned many medals. Please help me please. I want to edit a page but I can't. Please add me. 20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC)BelieveInMagicalWinx (talk) 20:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I personally think you should remove the age part in your user page. If the staff knows your age is under 13, they'll block/disable your account globally and we admins here really can't help. There were history entries about this... A cold wind of Autumn 01:41, January 5, 2014 (UTC) No, we won't. The things in the trailer can be counted as concept arts of the season/pre-season and can be changed before the season starts. We just use the things in the season. Not out. A cold wind of Autumn 01:24, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Can you please put your message AT THE BOTTOM OF THE TALK PAGE? No one is free enough to find the new messages. And no. We'll wait for the episodes. Not Youtube or anything. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 07:20, October 26, 2014 (UTC) "Leaks" can't be counted as "official"! Next time put the message at the bottom of my talk page just by clicking "New message" instead of edit my talk page and put the message in the random position. If they won't appear in order, I WON'T ever read or respond your messages! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:03, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Fine to me, hopefully you won't repeat that mistake again. Talking about spells, the members around are very busy focusing on editing various things, so they don't really have time recheck the episodes, and I'm not very confident of my listening skill, either. So, in case you find out anything wrong, feel free to make a list of wrong name and suggest the correct name, I'll rename them then. Thanks for telling me these. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:54, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:42, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Pardon me, but the spells you listed were on which season? Are they from the movie? Which dub you checked? Because some of them sound like the ones in the movie and I actually don't see problems from the movies in Rai dub, not Italian dub. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:50, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Seemed that I confused both of us. I meant to ask which dub you have been watching? Rai/Cinélume or 4Kids or Nick or the ITALIAN version? In the case of the Italian version, then we will just use the name as the trivia, not the name of the articles as they follow the specific rule written on the community message. I hope this is much more clear for now @@? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:18, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Confusion I'm terrible sorry for the confusion. Because the spell "Dragon Fire Earth Crush" confused me, then I checked back and it's not exactly a spell. We count something as a spell if its name is spoken at that using time, else, we ignore that, and that "Dragon Fire Earth Crush" was not spoken on Rai English, so we'll ignore them. As you're now doing the re-check, I'd love telling you the form of the correction, so that it'll be much more effective to both of us: *Spell #1 name (Rai English - using the Nick spells for season 5 and 6 only): *Spell #2 name ... and go on For any spells in Italian but unnamed in Rai English dub that accidentally is created article with the name for the other dubs, feel free to tell me and please also state that clear :). Thank you very much for your time and help :)! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:46, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Currently I'm not active for editing and such, but I'll check out your corrections ASAP. For the spell Healix Awake, yes, it is Healix Awake. The subtitles on Nick site stated so. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:09, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestion. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:23, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. I originally remember I created it as "Dragon's Defense" but have no idea why it became "Dragon's Defend", which is awfully wrong. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:49, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Okie dokie. Thanks. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:46, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Funnysky21. Could You Please Check And See If Flora's Father Name Is Spelled Correctly ? Thanks ! ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 11:57, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks ! Btw, Can You Guess The Lyrics For This Song ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 08:43, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks ! ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 16:34, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Did You Subscribe To This Channel ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 16:38, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Your Welcome ! :) ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 14:49, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Btw, About Brafilius' Spell, Can You Help Me To Describe It And Tell The Usage Of Spell ? Thanks ! ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 16:09, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay, Thanks ! Actually Fire of Unicorn Is Already Correct And Not Fire of the Unicorn. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 15:43, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello Again, Can You Please Help To Write The Synopsis For The Episodes Articles Starting From Season 6 Episode 22 To Season 6 Episode 26 ? Thanks ! ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 16:16, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I Will Check The Spell - Fire Wave For You. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 06:15, August 24, 2015 (UTC) I have looked your message you left on BelieveInMagic814 and it was blank for me as-well, it just need 1 edit and will return to normal. THIS will happen once in a while to some pages but I have no clue why. Your welcome! Soaf (talk) 14:57, October 12, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Actually, It's Almost What Soaf Says. It Sometimes Happen To Me Too But Usually I Just Undo The Edit And Re-edit Again. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 16:06, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. I'm moving it. -- Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:44, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Asking you a question Do you like Sky? Skyspecialist (talk) 13:56, June 22, 2017 (UTC)